Luck of the Unlucky
by Itami Saiyan
Summary: Watch as one of the human Z fighters takes a much larger role in DBZ in a unique way my first fic hope you will enjoy
1. Prologue

Hello kids! The old man said to Goku and bulma as he kept standing on the back of his turtle with another bald kid he jumped on land and the kid did the same My name is Roshi THE TURTLE HERMIT and this is my student Krillin Nice to meet you said Krillin a little shy but kept his stance The others greeted them as well and then Bulma seemed to recall something Bulma:wait a minute you mean you are the legendary Master Roshi the martial arts master? Indeed i am stated Roshi used to people recognising him Goku:Master Roshi? my Grandpa had a master named like that stated Goku Roshi:whats your Grandpas name kid? Goku:Gohan...was his name Roshi didnt had the time to be happy that he met the kid Gohan had talked about some years before as he suddenly became sad over the fact that Gohan was dead Roshi:WHAT? Gohan is dead? oh daruln he was my best student/friend im sorry kid god rest the soul of that noble man and warrior Goku:dont be sad he still watches over me see he left me this Dragonball and he can watch me through there,said Goku cassually as he took the dragonball out of his pocket Roshi:well look at that i have one myself said roshi as he moved the thing that was hanging by his neck for all to see then Bulma and Goku told him about the dragonball hintng and asked him to give it to them Roshi did so freely for the sake of Gohan although a part of him wanted something from Bulma in ecxhange the Roshi seemed to consider something Roshi:Goku i have an idea Krillin came to me a week ago and became my student how would you like for him to accompany you on your journey then after you make your wish i can take you both as my student Krillin was somewhat angry about that Krillin:but master i dont have time to go here and there for no reason and loose time and besides i just met this people Roshi:hush now kid consider this part of your training and besides if Goku is Gohans grandson and student he may be stronger than you Goku:we woud like some help sure Bulma also ageed Krillin:ok i will come with you Roshi: ok kids you may as well go i will be waiting for you with that said he made his leave Goku jumped to his cloud and looked at Krillin, wanna come on the nimbus cloud with me? Krillin snickered i have my one nimbuuus yelled Krillin and some seconds later a black nimbus appeared [Authors Note:this black nimbus is the same that Korin gave to Merscenery Tao i liked the idea and i wanted Krillin to have hisone transport] he then jumpedto the black cloud and they went towards the next dragonball! WELL THE PROLOGUE IS OVER THE STORY WILL EVOLVE I A WAY NOBODY EXCPECTSBELIEVE ME ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO ANY REVIEWS CAN HELP ME THANKS FOR UNDESTANDING HAVE A NICE DAY Powerlevels Goku:12 Krillin:9 Bulma:3,5 Turtle:1 Oozaru Goku:120 (hypothetical) Roshi:139 whenever sees hot chick Over 9000! 


	2. Evolution

Inside the capsule house why do you eat like that asked Krillin in desbelief of seeing Goku eat like there's no tomorrow Goku:oh you mean only this? its because i wasnt that hungry Bulma and Krillin fell down Anime style Bulma:anyway we should get going guys the next dragonball is pretty close to here Krllin:ok lets go both he and goku jumped to there clouds and waited for bulma to capsulise the house then suddenly Goku patted krillin on his private parts as they were relatively close to eac other Krillin then dumbfounded furiously screamed hey pal what the heck do you think you're doing? Goku:i wanted to check if you were a boy for sure he said like what he did was normal Krillin:you mean you cant tell the difference? nope said Goku while scratching his head Krillin:ok we must have a conversation about this goku and you shouldnt do that to anyone else its not appropriate Goku:why? asked goku casually Krillin:just ask me if you wanna know about anyone you cant tell until i explain some thing to you ok? Goku:ok... hey Bulma are you ready? Bulma:yep lets go she said as she climmbed to her vehicle they travelled for about half an hour and they reached a village after some interaction with the scared villagers and Goku been hit in the head with much fourse and surviving much to Krillins amazement they were informed about Oolong a demon who was stealing the girls of the village Bulma had a plan but Krillin rejected it because according to him he and goku could take the demon after they hide for some minutes and the demon emerged he was a horned red brute but they were informed that he had the ability to change shape so that probably wasnt his real form the jumped out starlting the demon Oolong:so you runts what do you want? you will not torment this people anymore monster said Goku yeah or get ready for a beating stated Krillin Oolong:bahahahaha you two will stop me? i would like to see you try kids Krillin:Goku just stand back and let me handle this before Goku could protest Krillin jumped forward aimng a punch to his dismay it was olong who landed his punch sending Krillin flying back Krillin:hes all yours Gokuuuu Goku:hey! stop this he then jumped forward and aimed a punch at Oolongs gut it landed and Oolong turned to a pig and fell down the moment he got up he transformed to a bat and tried to fly away but Krillin who had recovered jumped high and kicked him Krillin:now we are even after some time of pushing Oolong led them to his mansion where they found the girls and returned them to the village tey took the dragonball as promised and also Oolong joined them on theyre quest after some travelling they set camp near a lake as night was approaching Krillin:hey Goku how come you are so strong? i mean Oolong couldnt touch you Goku:hehe you are strong too Krillin i cant wait to train with you under Master Roshi Krillin:yeah me too any wan aaaaah good night to you too responded Goku and they fell asleep moments after next morning they got up and continued theyre journey until they reached Diablo Desert Oolong was trembling of fear of the bandit who was supposed to be there Goku wanted to fight the bandit as Krillin wanted to unfortunately the bandit showed up after fighting Goku the now almost exausted bandit who was known by the name Yamcha tried to think how could this kid be that darn fast but Goku soon was at a disadvantage due to hunger and Krillin took his place Yamcha:hah even that weird kid with the tail couldnt deafeat the master of the desert now kid get ready for my wolf fang fist! Krillin:(thats the move he used on Goku darn have to think of something fast Yamcha started running and was approaching fast then Krillin got and idea he started running too head on to Yamcha and at the last second jumped to the air after that he did a front flip and shouted monkey kick frenzy! before Yamchacould hit Krillin he was being hit by a lot of powerful kicks until he fell down unconsious Krillin:huff huff what should we do with him? Goku:let him like that he learned his lesson Krillin thought about it and simply walked to his friends they took Yamchas car as further punishment as Bulma stated and kept going to the next dragonball soon they were close to fire mountain... Fire Mountain? lets turn back while we still can shouted Oolong with grat fear Bulma:and why is that you scared pig? Oolong:you dont get it the fire mountain is home of the Ox-king a terible giant that can but before Oolongcould continue he was interutped by Krillin Krillin:the Ox-King was a student of Master Roshi he will not harm us at this explanation Oolng calmed down a bit, when they finally reached the place they undestood why it had that name that mountain was really on fire! Krillin:Oooooox-King where are you he shouted Oolong:(oh god we are so going to die) Ox-King emerged really soon and was absolutely livid Ox-King:thieves you came for my treasure didnt you? Krillin:no wait we are looking for something and before you do anything know well that we are students of Master Roshi Ox-King:hmmm now that you said it my master told me some days before that he ha two kids so youre them ha? Goku:yep now have you happen to have seen a ball like this one? said Goku while he showed him Gohans drgonball Ox-King:i think so but it must be in my castle and i cant reach anything in there i sent my daughter Chi-Chi to go find the Master so he could put the fire out but she hasnt returned yet and im worried Krillin:well i have an idea Goku you go find the Kings daughter while i go at Master Roshis place ok? Goku:sounds good to me Krillin Bulma:dont take too long guys Krillin&Goku:ok! Ox-King:thank you both so much and with that said they left unkown to them Yamcha was hiding about fifteen meters from there as he had listened to what the dragonballs are capable of and had a wish in mind Soon both returned Goku with Chi-Chi who had seemed to like him but Goku had no idea as he still hadnt asked Krillin if she was surely a girl Krillin:didnt even considered the Bancho-Fan that Ox wanted since he knew that Roshi destroyed it accidentally Roshi:hello Ox-king hello master bowed Ox in respect now lets put that fire out Bulma:you will put that fire out yourself? i wanna see that Roshi:Dont underestimate me girl he smirked then after climbing he putted his hand out and both arms became muscular then his entire body too everyone was speechles except Krillin and Ox-King who had seen the teqnique Roshi:Kaaa meeee haaa meeeeeeeee HA! a powerful beam then launched at the mountain destroying everything on it with the fire after everyone calmed again Bulma started searching for the dragonball in the ruins Goku:that was amazing can you teach me that :D? Roshi:no problem kid but it took me 50 years to master the kamehameha wave Goku:really? i wanna try any way Krillin:(yeah as if) Goku:Ka me ha me ha! even though that one was ridiculous compared to the other one it was after all a succes Roshi:amazing wow you really are Gohans grandson kid Krillin:wow mondo cool i wanna try too!while Ox-King was chatting with Goku about Gohan Roshi was talking to Krillin Roshi:i dont think it will work kid Goku is the first who i have seen learning the wave in 3 minutes Krillin:if he can do it so can i as Krillin took the position everyone gathered there Bulma too with the dragonball Krillin:(they are all watching even the girls gulp)Ka me ha me HA! unfortunately for Krillin only blue smoke appeared from his palms Krillin was beyond sad at this and imidiately turnd his head down in shame Roshi:you almost had it kid what you did now i did after training for 30 years youre close amazing for both of you but Krillin was still very sad Bulma the approached Krillin and hugged him as she was too sentimetal oh come on you will learn it in no time dont worry Krillin:yeah but Goku did it in his first try Bulma:hey stop Krillin you went well and you will soon reach Gokus strenght ok? Krillin... Bulma:OK? Krillin:yes the Bulma kissed him on the chick and said thats the spirit and proceeded to fix the car that was blasted by Gokus wave Krillin was dumbstuck and red as a tomato after the car was fixed everyone said theyre goodbyes and our heroes continued theyre journey they finally reached a castle and Yamcha was there too they almost fought him but he said he just wanted to help them the radar was showing that the dragonball was within the castle upon entering they fell iinto a trap of sleeping gas and passed out when they woke up they were inside a prison a screen appeared and they so one woman Mai a fox Shu and an imp Pilaf Pilaf informed them that he wanted to rule the world through the dragonballs he then let them in the cage while he went outside to summon the dragon Bulma:we have to stop them! Goku:i would use my kamehameha but im too hungry and tired Yamcha:Goku you must try we dont have time if Pilaf succeds the world will become his Goku:i will try buti dont promise anything Kaaaaa Meeeeee Haaaa Meeeeeeeee Haaaaaaahhhnnnoo...Goku fired the beam and opened a small hole but the moment the wave left his hands he fell down Darn Yamcha said its too small and Puar and Oolong are still out Bulma:...its too late Krillin:Kamehameha! a tiny beam even smaller than Gokus kit the wall and made the hole a little bit larger Krillin:i did it!Yamcha hurry and help me pass through i will stop them Yamcha grabbed him and pushed him but Krillin was slowly passing through meanwhile Pilaf:arise eternaldragon i summon you Shenron the sky became darker than the darkest void and thunders were striking every single cloud then the magestic dragon appeared after along time and boomed Shenron:WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME? Pilaf:(this is it) Krillin was about 40 meters behind them and was runninglike crazy Krillin:darn how do i stop them? then he got an idea that many would consider selfish buthe didnt care as this was far better for the Earth than Pilaf ruling it Pilaf:(here goes)Dragon make- -ME be strong like Goku screamed Krillin with as much power as he could Pilaf turned around in terror to see who was the imbecile that caused him his wish he saw krillin for 3 second an then light enveloped the short hero as Shenrons power was effecting him Krillin fels like he became a super hero his power was increasing and his muscles a bit too but the bigest change was the brown tail that grew behind him then when the the light faded and Shenron boomed YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED FARE WELL Pilaf watched the dragon returning wherever he came from and the dragonballs scattered then he shouted Pilaf:Shu Mai make him pay for what he did to me Shu:tried ti hit with his sword but the moment he missed Krillin punched him and he fell down the same instant unconscious Mai tried to shoot him but had the same fate Pilaf then simply passed out he just couldnt take anymore Krillin took a moment to study himself and started jumping from pure joy Krillin:wohoo i did it i saved everyone and i became so strong well with some draw backs as he looked at his tail then he started running toward the others with much more speed than before the moment he was out of the prison he shouted Krillin:guys get away from the wall i will free you the others didnt knew how would he free them but did as was told Bulma and Yamcha at least because the others were away from the wall and down for the count Krillin:(i know this time it will work)Ka me ha me haaaa! a beam larger than the one Goku had fired but muchmuch smaller than Roshis destroyed a big enough part of the wall and everyone was freed Krillin thenexcplained what happend with the wish to the others astonishment and to theyre suprise after that they were resting away from the castle near tree and as they were talking Krilin looked at the sky it was beautiful Krillin:hey guys check out the moo- TAB TAB TAB and everything went crazy [NEXT TIME GUYS] Powerlevels Goku:12 then due to hunger 10 after the fight with Yamcha and well fed 14 GokuOozaru:140(just Saiyan) Yamcha:10 after the fight with goku 7 Krillin:9 before wish 16 after the wish OozaruKrillin:160 Master Roshi:139 Full Power 190 Ox-King:30 Master Roshi:kamehameha 220 Goku:kamehameha 15-17 Krillin kamehameha before wish 10 after wish 18-20 Pilaf:0,1 Mai:4 Shu:5 Oolong:3normal transformed:5-6 Puar:1normal transformed:6-7 Yamcha:Wolf Fang Fist:10 (tired) Krillin:monkey kick frenzy:11 Seeya! 


	3. Full Moon

To say Bulma,Yamcha and the others were in loss of worlds would be an undesrtaiment Krillin was transforming to a giant monster a nose spouted out although he normally didnt have one his entire body covered in fur he finished transforming then he let out a mighty roar G. :ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR Bulma:AAAAAAAAAA we goggg gogggg got ttt to run Yamcha:Come on then lets go i wll grab Goku and... Goku:yawwn what is all this noise [said goku as with a mighty roar krillin moved his giant fist targeing him] Goku:wooooo [then he jumped out of harms way with seconds to spare]Kamehameee Bulma:Goku dont thats Krillin he transformed to that beast when he looked at the moon Goku:KRILLIN? Then we must grab the tail it might be his weakness like me (but then Krillin was the one who...) [befor Goku could complete his chain of thoughts a missive tail came for him he rolled out of the way and when looked at the ape he also saw the moon it was so beautiful and this night was ginna become a lot worse Goku:Tub Tub TUB TUB TUB raaahr[jst like Krillin Goku also started transforming into that monstrosity] Bulma:oh no he is transforming too Yamcha:you gotta be kidding me Oolong in hug with Puar:it was fun knowing you guys G. :Roaaaar G. :Roaaar and then both apes jump one towrds the other for what would be the most collosal battle taken on Earth [G. massive hand gave G. an uppercut that send him back qith both hand in the air he kicked G. to the chest they both fell down they both got up they roared and got to it again meanwhile the others wer hidden behind some giant mashrooms] Yamcha: lets hide until the morning Bulma:WHAT? forget it we must do something they are gonna kill each other Oolong:we cant do anything against these monsters Puar:this is Goku and Krillin we are talking about Bulma:thats right tell him Puar now look i got a plan Yamcha:(something tells me im not gonna like this) [G. grabbed G. and headbutted him to the beasts dismay the transformation made Gokus head even harderboth beasts fell to the ground but before they got up two giant crab gris got both apes tails] OolongCrab:come on hurry up Puar:transform now![PUFF he turned himself into a pair of sccisors Yamcha then grabed him and startedrunning as fast as he could first he cut Gokus tail the beast grunted and then reverted to his normal from he did the same to Krillin the beast grunted in pain but none the less reverted too both he and Goku were sleeping] Bulma:WE DID IT!(as she jumped out of her hidding place) [Olong was the first ti transform back followed by Puar) Bulma:what did you say Piggie Piggie? [olong started running behind some bushes while apologising as best as he could] Yamcha:i will go to the nearest town to get some clothes for them, darn now we must wait a year before we use the dragonballs what am i gonnado about my nervousness around women? Bulma:and i have to wait to find the perfect boyfriend[they looked at each other as an idea came to their mind but both dissmised it and Yamha went to buy some clothes] Puar:guys what should we do should we tell them what happened or not? Oolong:probably not from what Goku told me he accidentaly killed is grampa one night when he transformed so i say no the kid wont take it well Bulma:we cant do that olong first of all Goku saw Krillin transformed besides Goku s the right to know Oolong:ok but we have to be careful about how to tell him or the kid will be devastated [just as Ololong finished Yamcha came with the clothes and dressed the two boys] Bulma:lets talk about everything in the morning we have to sleep a little bit first[she said as she tossed her capsule house down she then grabbed Krillin while Yamcha grabbed Goku Oolong and puar following suit tey went inside for some slip as tomorrows morning would be a hard one] HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT Authors note:{from what i have gathered from Db/Dbz both the manga and the anime there is a logical explanation about Gokus ridicilusly hard head see when Goku fell into the waterfall and hit his head as a baby he almost died but he survived and because of the saiyans zenkai his head is brobably the hardest part of his body that explanation was boring but i thought someone might wanted to know about :)} Powerlevels Saw them last chapter ;) {Also i will put some TFS quotes in some parts of the story as im a big fan of Dbz Abriged i think i already have some and i wanted to tell you that my cover image will ofen change for certain chapters to give you a better way to picture this story anyway see you guys} 


	4. Prologue to Training

[The next morning after they told Krillin and Goku what happened] Goku:oh...no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(he fell to his knees hitting the ground with his fists crying)grandpa i am so sorry Krillin:hey dont worry Goku its not your fault as we cant control that form[said Krillin as he putted a hand on Gokus shoulder] Bulma:besides i have an idea we can ask the dragon to bring him back the dragonballs will be active next year Goku stood up full of hope Goku:you mean we can bring him back to life and i got to se him again? Bulma:sure thing kid Yamcha:i will help you too Goku if you need Krillin:yeah we will find them in no time Goku:thank you all so much Krillin:so i gues we will head back to Master Roshi to start our training right? Goku:yeah when grandpa come's back i wanna be very strong Yamcha:guys do you think that Master Roshi will help me train with you? Krillin: he will if he thinks you are worth i say give it a try its worth the shot Yamcha:yeah i will puar go home and i will call you ok? Puar:sure Yamcha good luck [he waved good bye and started heading to the dessert] Bulma:i will go back to West city to continue my studies[she then handshaked Yamcha after that she hugged Goku and kissed him on the forehead and then she hugged Krillin and kissed him on the cheek and wishpered you saved us all last night kid good job] Krillin was like a tomato and was grinning from ear to ear [Bulma climbed in the car and was ready to go when Goku stopped her] Goku:Bulma can i come and take the dragonradar when the dragonballsare active again? Bulma:ofcourse you can dont even ask kid but you sure you dont wanna come with me in the city girls would be all over you Goku Goku:i dont get it but anyway i dont have time for this i wanna train Oolong:can i come then?[said Oolong as he already had perv pictures in his mind] Bulma:suit your self [and with that Oolong jumped in the car Krillin however was sober he sudenly called his black nimbus and it appeared seconds after the he jumped on it] Krillin:im going to Master's island see you there bye [before the others could return the farewells he was long gone Bulma:whats the matter with him? Goku:im sure he cant wait to start training as i cant too NIMBUUUUS![thecloud could be seen heading towards Goku vvery fast] Yamcha:yeah Krillin is eager to train the sooner the better(but thats not all i think i know what the poor guys problem is) Bulma:hmmmm oh well se you guys bye [everyone took off towards theyre destination as fast as they could] MEANWHILE Krillin:(why would she ask only Goku to go with her i helped just as much)what is wrong with me?grrr faster nimbus Yamcha:so Goku how far is it from here? Goku:not too far i think KAME HOUSE TV:one two and three and four come on girls Roshi:one two yeah girls we have to keep in shape yeaaah Krillin:master? Roshi:oh hey kid you're back Krillin:yeah where is Launch? Roshi:she is sleeping she cooked a puffer fish and ate some when i found her she was down so i tooke her up she didnt know what it was Krillin:ok...[the he had a very good idea]Master come with me outside i wanna so you something Roshi:but i am watching my favourite program now Krillin:please you aregonna be surprised Roshi:oh well lets go[then they went outside]so what is it Krillin? Krillin:watch me Ka me ha me ha![the all too familiar wave came to life and was shot at the ocean Roshi was just watching his mouth hanging open] Roshi:but how you i mean when... what is wrong with kids these days? [Krillin then told Roshi everything that happened in their journey and the wish of course just as he finished the others arrived ] Goku:hello Master Roshi Roshi:hello Goku i see you accepted my preposition and who is this young man Yamcha bowed instantly Yamcha:hello its an honor to meet the legendary Turtle Hermit i wanted to ask you if i could be your student too Roshi:well you see kid 3 students are too much even for me so[before he could finish Goku interupted him] Goku:yeah but Yamcha is strong master and he almost beated both me and Krillin Roshi:hmm ok Yamcha from now on you are my student Yamcha:what so easy? Roshi:if you can handle you're own against the two then you are more than capable to be my student we will start tomorrow so you three get some rest today] [Krillins stomach groaned the same time as Gokus just as Roshi was finishing his sentence] Krillin:we could use some food in the mean time Goku:yeah im starving Roshi:ok make yourselves at home [both boys went inside and after Krillin explained to Goku what the fridge is they emptyed it after Roshi saw this he fell down anime style and he sent Yamcha to buy food the night came Launch was better so she cooked some more food... ok a LOT OF FOOD! and she introduced herself to Goku and Yamcha the later had a hard time with it the night passed calmly ecxept for Launch sneasing and make everyones night hard until they slept again the next morning they're training would finally begin!] Powerlevels: Goku:12 due to tail been cut Krillin:14 due to tail been cut Yamcha:10 Roshi:139 Krillin:Kamehameha 16-18 It is stated in both the anime and the manga that saiyans are losing power when theyre tails are cut off and as for the black nimbus that Krillin rides is the one that Korin gave to Tao to go down from his tower in dragonball check wiki/Dark_Nimbus Hope you enjoyed there was a problem with the uploaded chapters but i fixed it be sure to send a review if you have any questions see you take care! 


	5. Preparations

Theme for this chapter= watch?v=GBzHL4geeEY [The next morning Master Roshi capsuled his house and moved to a bigger island that was the location that there training would begin] 5:00 AM Roshi:so are you ready?[everyone nodded in anticipation]first i want to chech your speed well Krillin i have checked your's so only Goku and Yamcha Krillin:master i want to try again please Roshi:hmmmm well there is no harm in it but i dont see the point anyway yamcha you first[said Roshi as he took out his watch] Yamcha:ok master [he got ready and was about to start] Roshi: get set and...GO![Yamcha run as fast ashe could faster than most people and did the space between him and Roshi] Roshi:well done 10 seconds! Yamcha:heh thanks Goku:can i try now? Roshi:go ahead kid [Goku stood there with his hands extended ready to run] Roshi:on my mark get set...GO! [Goku's speed was phenomenal even faster than Yamcha he reached the end] Roshi:wow Goku splendid 8 seconds! Goku:he he [he was scratching his head and had a toothy smile] Roshi:now Krillin last time you did 11 second lets see how you will do today Krillin:right [he got ready to run] Roshi:3 2 1 ...GO![Krilin burst forward like a launching rocket mybe even faster than Goku] Roshi:amazing 7 seconds Krillin (it must be that weird wish) Krillin:thanks hehe Roshi:ok now listen you're all at the upper limit of a man thats good but to become a great martial artis you need to surpass normal limits here lets me show you Yamcha can you time me? Yamcha:yes master [he said as he took a hold of the watch] Roshi:ok make the countdown [he said while he was just standing there] Yamcha:3 2 1...aaand GO VOOOM! [every past record was put to shame after that] Yamcha:f.. fff.. four seconds Rohi:now you see my boys?[he casually said as he putted his turtle shell on] Goku:wow that great Krillin:yeah mondo cool Yamcha: :O Roshi: ok now lets start with some jogging[everyone was behind him following shoon they arrived at the topical milk shop it took them 10 seconds to realise what they would had to do] Yamcha:what? but how is delivering milk training? Roshi:you will see [and they sure did they went everywhere in the island then they were climbing at a mountain were they would have to deliver the last bottles Krillin was first followed by Goku and not too far behind Yamcha] Krillin:(at least this time its easier) Goku:Master i am very tired Roshi:well kid did you know that Ox-king and Gohan also did this training ont the same island? Goku:wow you mean my grandpa did this as well?... see ya at the top Roshi:(well that did the Trick)[after a moment Yamcha was there too Yamcha:huff huff i...a ..am ..gonna die Roshi:hey good you're half way there Yamcha:half? oh Kami [and he continued] [after delivering the milk Roshi took them to a giant field near a farm and told them to plow with theyre bare hands] Yamcha:oh come on Roshi:start already Goku:(if my grandpa did this then so can i)[he was giving it everything he had as was Krillin] Yamcha:(manthats pretty hard but if im going to be as strong as Roshi then i have to keep going) [Roshi was casually smoking his pipe and was watching the kids after a lot of hard walk they finished] Yamcha:huff huff huff ma.. ma Master we finshed huff huff [Roshi took a glance around to confirm that they had finished ] Roshi:good now who wants breakfast Goku: me me me me me me me! Krillin:yeh food pleeeease! Yamcha:yeah i need it 12:30 PM [after they ate they went back to training in a hurry because launch was shooting them all with her gun then they chatted a little and Roshi and he toled them about the worldsmartial arts tournament they were all excited then after they got some sleep he took them to work at compling with some workers but they didnt work like them they worked much harder to the point they were using there hands for thing that were done with machines normally] Goku:(i have to get stronger so that i win the tournament and prove myself to grandpa when he come back) Yamcha:(these kids are so strong but i will become just as strong as them and if i win the tournament i will become very famous...to the ladys too hehe) Krillin:(i will prove myself to those filthy monks that used to bully me around and to her...) [they were all trying hard each one with a different purpose but the same goal after they finished Roshi took them to a lake where they would have to sweem back and forth with a shark following them] Roshi:ok kids good now for the last training part of today follow me Goku:master whatare those ropes for? Krillin:(oh god not again) Yamcha:(i wouldnt be surprised if he hang those on a mountain and thed told us to drag it) [Roshi tied the three of them on a tree then he hitted a bee nest and jumped behind a bush] Roshi:dodge them kids Yamcha:what do you mean? Goku:dodge what? Krillin:wahh here they come [a wave of bees was all over the three of them and they were trying to avoid them Krillin avoided one or two more than the others because he was ecpecting them but over all they were full of stingsthey finally returned home as it was starting to get darker then 1 hour before they eat Roshi took some time to teach the boys and espesially Goku cause what good does it make if you are a mass of muscles without a brain then they all seatedto the table to eat] Yamcha:so master are the other days gonna be as hard as today? Roshi:hmmmm? oh no Yamcha:thank God! Roshi:they are gonna be much harder Yamcha:god dammit! Roshi:see this turtle shells over there? each weight 50 pounds you are going to were them for the next 8 months[they all were looking with they're mouths open] Yamcha:why me? [everyday the same training would occur time passed until the tournament was only a month away] Yamcha:master dont you think its finally time to teach us some martial arts moves? Krillin:yeah we have been waiting a long time Goku:please master show us Roshi:ok kids follow me [as soon as they were out of the house they all were looking at Roshi] Roshi:i have nothing else to teach you boys the entire trainingyou did was the teaching method of the Turtle School every last one of you knows how to fight now that you are stronger your move will be better but a week before the tournament you will train you skills as well oh and you are getting heavyer shells too from now on[they kept training harder than before for that month until the tournament was 1 week away] Yamcha:so do you guys think we will pass even the first round? Goku:yeah im sure of it master knows what he is doing! Krillin:yeah we will do fine [1 day before the tournament the first day in over 8 months that they got rid of the turtle shells ] Roshi:guys come here me and Launch want to talk to you[they all went there and Launch gave them some formal suits a blue one for goku with a blue hat and black tie a white one with a red tie and white hat for Krillin and a black one with a white tie and a black hat to Yamcha identical to Master Roshis] Roshi:in these three bags there are some fighting uniforms for you but i want you to see them tommorow see it as a surprise [they all bowedand went to eat and then sleep next morning they left with Roshis car for the airport after 3 hours flight they were at Papaya island Goku was amazed looking around and didnt listen to what the others were saiyng] Krillin:where are we going now? Yamcha:we should go and register first Roshi:thats excaclty were we are going Yamcha hey Taxi![the taxi took them at the Worlds Martial Arts Stadium] Roshi here we are lets go[they went and registered for the tournament just as they finished they heard a voice ] ?:hey Goku Krillin Yamcha guys![they all turned to see no other than Bulma Oolong and Puar Goku:hey you guys he went to greet Oolong first Oolong:hey Goku looking sharp Goku:hehe you think?thanks Bulma:hey Krillin wow you grew up you look good in that suit[Krillin became red as a tomato then scrached his head and replied] Krillin:thanks Bulma you look as beatiful as always too[then he mentaly slapped himself] Bulma:yay you mean so thanks[and kissed him on the cheek[if Krillin was red before then now he had every tint of red onhis face] Yamcha:hey Puar Puar:Yamcha i missed you!after i learned that youwill join the tournament i moved to Bulmas to come and see you participate Yamcha:thanks Puar that means a lot little buddy Roshi:hey Bulma long time no see hehehe Bulma:take one step closer and you are a gonner old perv Roshi:no respect for your elders i see , anyway tommorow we have to get up early so we must go to our hotel [everyone said good bye to the other and they went to theyre hotels to get som sleep tommrow the tournament would start] 


End file.
